


Les nouvelles amazones

by Garanguay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/F, France - Freeform, Hope, Injustice, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Refugees, Syria
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garanguay/pseuds/Garanguay
Summary: Shana vient de Syrie, Jeanne, du Nord de la France. Shana est une femme, réfugiée, lesbienne, en somme, une naufragée de la vie. Jeanne, pourtant, pourrait bien la sauver...





	Les nouvelles amazones

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle écrite dans le cadre du concours de nouvelles LGBT+ du Refuge (association de protection des jeunes LGBT+). J'ai souhaité mettre en avant le sort des réfugié-es LGBT+ par cette petite histoire.

Welcome to the jungle ! tonnent tout à coup les enceintes de mon voisin.  
Ce n’est qu’à mes insultes qu’il baisse le volume. Il me répond en une langue inconnue mais je comprends à sa grimace que ce n’est pas un compliment. Secouée et définitivement réveillée, je reste assise sur mon lit et me frotte les yeux. Welcome to the jungle, oui, mais quelle jungle ?  
Ma jungle est dehors, tonitruante, agitée comme une mer de boue et d’hommes. C'est une ville qui surgit des broussailles, panneaux branlants, bois, acier, fer, plastique battus par le vent, détritus, échoppes, églises, temples, mosquées, riz qui vous enveloppe, sauces qui piquent, petits pains plats que l’on achète pour pas cher et qui vous réchauffent le bout des doigts. Plus pour moi. Après des mois d’errance, on m’a accueillie dans cette toute nouvelle partie du camp : c’est beau, propre, plus de tentes ou de niches mais des conteneurs. On y entre en tendant la paume, à croire que jusqu’à notre corps a été absorbé par le lieu. Ici, on s’ennuie. On ne fait que s’ennuyer. Attendre, sans trop savoir quoi.  
« Eh, petite ! » m’appelle-t-on.  
Je bondis presque, fais face à un volontaire. Ils me font toujours un peu peur : j’en ai tellement vu, des gens qui vous tendent la main pour mieux vous gifler.  
« Viens, tu dois voir quelqu’un pour t’enregistrer. »  
Je serre ma veste lourde contre moi et le suis. Nous passons devant les journalistes, les familles, le préau. On entre ensuite dans de petits bureaux en préfabriqué.  
Le volontaire m’interroge rapidement, dégainant un formulaire et un stylo bon marché.  
« Pourquoi venez-vous en France ? Causes de la discrimination ? Appartenance religieuse, ethnique ou…  
\- Je couche avec des femmes.  
Il s’interrompt, son arabe chavire et il me demande en anglais :  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis lesbienne.  
Silence étranglé.  
\- Ça rentre dans vos catégories ?

∞

Un spécialiste, il faut pour mon cas un spécialiste. Ce dernier est une femme, d’un pâle celtique et dont les cheveux évoquent le cuivré de ma peau. Picorées de tâches de rousseur, ses joues sont encore rosies de froid et d’inquiétude, car déjà, elle bafouille et je mets quelques instants à comprendre son arabe encore scolaire. De plus, son arabe n’a rien de mon arabe syrien, chaud, familier, familial à vrai dire - comme un breuvage qui vous brûle la langue, réchauffe les entrailles et ravive le corps. C’est un arabe de livres, mort, poli mais plat.  
\- Je suis Jeanne. Vous êtes ma première… Cliente ? Patiente ? Je ne sais pas. Vous pouvez vous asseoir là ?  
Nos mains se touchent : elle semble étonnée de me voir si propre - et voilée, comme si j’avais quelque chose à cacher, moi qui viens tout lui dévoiler. Au camp, on nous donne l’accès aux douches et jamais je n’ai cessé de me laver - par peur de renoncer, pas mon aspect, à ma dignité. En d’autres temps, j’aurais été tout comme cette femme. On m’aurait confié des dossiers, j’aurais porté des tailleurs et des robes et à mon voile, j’aurais assorti du maquillage.  
Il va falloir que je lui raconte, moi qui me suis tue des années. Il va falloir que j’avoue mon âge, quand cette errance m’a fait vieillir de mille ans. Il va falloir que j’avoue ma solitude, quand d’autres ont argent, messages, douceurs de leurs proches. Il va falloir que j’avoue ce que c’est qu’une école pour filles quand on les aime.  
« Comment vous appelez-vous ? parvient-elle à articuler.  
Qu’elle est belle, pâlotte, encore pure. J’imagine contre moi ses mains manucurées, ses seins qui tendent encore sa chemise, son ventre chaud, son corps tout entier, tout doux… Et cette idée est trop bonne, trop belle.  
\- Shana. C’est juif, je sais. Ca vient de mon père. Ils ont gardé quand même, pas très malins. Ils ne le sont toujours pas d’ailleurs… C’est à cause d’eux si je suis là.  
\- Âge ? tremblote Jeanne.  
\- Vingt ans.  
\- Vous… Vous ne mentez pas, comme les autres, quand même ? J’ai vingt-cinq et vous avez l’air… De tellement…  
\- J’ai l’air de quelqu’un qui a plus vécu que vous, je l’arrête avec douceur. »

∞

Jeanne est au rendez-vous le lendemain – et les autres jours.  
« En Syrie, le plus dangereux, c’est notre propre famille. Ils ont voulu me sauver, tout d’abord. Me marier pour que je comprenne, pour que j’apprenne à aimer, parce que je devais être une femme ! J’étais leur fille prodige, l’élève compétente, celle qui a plein de rêves. Il a suffit d’une connerie pour que ça cesse. J'étais lesbienne. Je devais arrêter les cours pour me concentrer sur ce qui importait. On ne va pas à l’école quand on est malade. Je devais me soigner ! Je n’allais pas retourner dans cette école de filles : j’étais amoureuse d’elles !  
\- Mais être lesbienne, ce n’est pas…Vous avez fui ?  
\- J’étais prise entre deux feux. Ma famille ou la guerre. Je suis partie pour le Liban, on m’a dit que là-bas, on tuait moins.  
\- Avec quel argent ?  
\- Celui pour mes études. Il fallait bien que ça serve. Mais j’évitais les hôtels. Je me cachais. Dans les pensions de migrants, on viole même les hommes alors moi…  
\- Vous êtes belle, c’est vrai.  
\- Ils se fichent de nos visages, ils veulent nos corps, je corrige.  
\- Je suis désolée pour toi. De ce que tu as vécu et de ce que tu… Tu vis encore maintenant. Les gens comme toi ne devraient pas… Tu ne devrais pas…  
\- Tu n’y peux rien, Jeanne. Sauf… Sauf maintenant ? »

∞

Avec Jeanne, j’ai rencontré d’autres réfugiés homosexuels. Une association LGBT nous a trouvés, listés et invités à un repas discret, à une petite fête semi-secrète. Finis les parcs à la mauvaise réputation où on vient baiser, les désirs muets, les mensonges. Tous ces êtres assis autour de la table, jeunes, vieux, hommes mais aussi femmes et autres étaient dans la lumière. Tous LGBT, comme moi. On se faisait face, plus d’ombres, plus de mythes, plus d’anecdotes, plus de chuchotements, de rendez-vous glauques, les amis d’amis, les viols, internet et les bordels comme libération. Mais je ne sais pas comment on aime une femme. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne et d’autres sont tous aussi perdus. Je ne sais pas comment vit une lesbienne en France, en Europe ? Ce que c’est de vivre sans la peur ?  
On n’ose pas se dire homosexuel, c’est trop souvent une insulte et homosexuel, ça fait sexuel. On a honte. Il n’y a aucune culture, aucun lieu gay. On n’y connaît rien et en France, voilà ces gens en T-shirts arc-en-ciel et grands sourires. Beaucoup de réfugiés sont africains. Ils viennent de pays en paix où c’est aux homos qu’on fait la guerre. Les femmes fuient d’autres châtiments, elles sont femmes avant d’être homosexuelles. La souffrance de l’autre nous renvoie à notre souffrance alors on se tait, on parle de la nourriture, des boissons, de films, de petites astuces dans la Jungle

∞

La Jungle brûle !  
Dehors, on brûle des baraques à demi détruites et déjà, l’incendie se transmet. Les bulldozers écrasent, les CRS repoussent. C’est pourtant un chaos tranquille. Les plus vieux apaisent les jeunes, on rassemble les familles. Les premières protestations sont douces. On distribue les astuces anti lacrymogènes. On dirait une scène de bataille mise sur silencieux. Un Turc avoue que ça lui rappelle la place Taksim et quelques révolutionnaires discutent avec plaisir et horreur de leur printemps arabe, leur révolution. Moi, ça me rappelle juste les feux de forêt et les vieux pneus que mon père brûlait pour ses barbecues.  
Les CRS s’avancent soudain dans un cliquetis d’armes. Certains volontaires les reconnaissent tristement. On les prend en photo, on demande des explications. Un humanitaire me précise que trois mille personnes se trouvent dans la partie sud de la Jungle, prête à être rasée. Je n’y comprends pas grand chose.  
Jeanne est à mes côtés. Elle filme, elle interroge et avec d’autres volontaires, elle tient au transmet aux réseaux sociaux et journaux Moi, je regarde. Je ne peux faire que ça. Je me suis trop battue pour survivre, je n’ai plus d’énergie pour les autres. Les cheveux de Jeanne flottent au vent. Il fait froid et la brise amène vers nous les gaz lacrymogènes. Je suis en état de choc, je tremble et il faut que Jeanne m’attrape la main pour que je bouge. Nous fuyons un assaut de CRS pour nous réfugier derrière des baraques et des tentes bleutées. Elle est paniquée et pleure. Nous sommes le 29 février 2016 et la Jungle brûle. On a décidé d’en raser la partie sud.  
« Je suis aussi lesbienne, panique soudain Jeanne. C’est pour ça que je me suis portée volontaire. C’est pour ça que je t’aide. C’est pas possible, c’est pas juste. Pourquoi on fait ça ?  
\- Parce que les gens comme moi dérangent, dans leurs pays comme ailleurs.  
\- Ça me fait peur ce que tu me dis, murmure Jeanne. Mais maintenant, tu es en France, on va t’aider. On doit t’aider !  
\- On veut que je prouve que je suis lesbienne. Comment on prouve ça ? je lui rappelle piteusement. J’ai parlé avec d’autres homos, tu sais ! Ils m’ont dit ce qu’on nous fait en France ! On va me mettre une sonde pour savoir si je désire bien des femmes ? On va me demander des photos ? J’ai peur de le dire, j’ai honte, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise à ces gens ? Et si je ne cadre pas avec les clichés ? J’ai les cheveux longs et je prie et je crois ! Je suis trop jolie, tu me l’as dit ! Je suis trop jolie pour être lesbienne… »  
Je pleure. Jeanne s’approche, elle me prend les mains. Elle est toute couverte de boue et de cendres fraîches. Elle me regarde comme on regarde un être humain. Je ne suis plus une cliente, plus une bête, plus seulement une lesbienne.  
« - Je suis aussi lesbienne et ce n’est pas juste, Shana. Je peux t’aider.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ça, je refuse. Je n’ai aucune preuve. Aucun témoin.  
\- Je serai la preuve. »


End file.
